


Missed me, darling?

by katychan666



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Student x model AU, Top!Magnus, Wall Sex, bottom!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: College student!Alec x model!Magnus AUMagnus is finally back home and Alec couldn't be happier about it. He had missed his boyfriend dearly and he goes to visit him immediately. Needless to say, things get heated up between the two of them quite soon :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Talk dirty to me, as promised :)
> 
> I hope you'll like it ^^

Alec was on the subway, headed straight for his boyfriend’s place. It had been such a long time that they had last seen each other; Magnus was busy with travelling since that was what his modelling career asked of him and even though the younger one tried to be supportive, he still couldn’t help but to feel kind of bad every time that Magnus would have to go out of the country. But now, that didn’t matter. Magnus was finally home and that was all that Alec’s mind could focus on. He had remembered what Magnus had said to him that day over the phone, and every day from that point on; his body heating up with excitement. It didn’t take him long before he came to Magnus’ place and he wasted to time before he knocked on the door, Magnus there in a blink of an eye.

“Hey, darling,” said Magnus with a wide smile on his face once he opened the door, happy to see his lover as well. His heart hammered against his ribcage when Alec wasted no time to step inside of his apartment, to wrap his arms around him and pull him into a tight and warm embrace, Magnus melting right into the hug and he exhaled deeply; oh how he had missed this. “I missed you too,” said Magnus softly and chuckled once they parted just a little bit.

“It sucked without you around,” said Alec and then slowly broke their hug, pressing a long kiss against Magnus’ soft lips and he then smiled as well as warmth and happiness filled his chest. He looked down when he felt Magnus take his hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze, allowing Magnus to guide him into his living room and then they both sat down onto the sofa, neither of them able to wipe the smiles from their lips. Magnus knew that Alec didn’t like it when he would have to leave and he didn’t like it as well, but coming home and being greeted by Alec was the best feeling in the world. “So how was England?” asked Alec and smiled.

“Rainy and cold,” said Magnus and scrunched his nose. “But it was fun. Next time that I’ll go there, you should come with me. I bet you’d like it as well,” he then added, looking over at Alec. “How about you, angel? Had a good time?”

“It was fine, I guess,” said Alec and shrugged. “You know, the usual. Just a bunch of classes and exams.”

“I see,” said Magnus and gave Alec a compassionate look.

After that, they had spent quite some time talking to each other; they hadn’t seen each other in a long time and they had a long of catching up to do. Magnus got the chance to tell all about his photoshoots and the cool places that he had visit, while Alec got the chance to complain about his roommate and his new girlfriend of which he wasn’t really fond of. After a while, however, things started to get quite heated up between the two of them, with Alec straddling Magnus’ hips, crushing their lips together, his body longing for Magnus’ touch. Magnus was the same as well; return Alec the heated up and sloppy kisses, grabbing and lifting his shirt, slipping his fingers underneath Alec’s shirt as they shared another kiss.

“Alec, you’re quite eager tonight,” said Magnus with a chuckle and looked up at Alec.

Alec’s face flushed into deeper shades of red and he nervously chewed on his lower lip. “W-well, what do you expect? We haven’t done it in weeks,” stammered out the younger one. “Plus, didn’t you say that you won’t allow me to get any sleep once you’d come back?”

“Yes, darling, I remember saying something like that,” said Magnus and raised an eyebrow in amusement, pulling Alec’s face closer again. “Come here, angel,” he then said and chuckled when he saw that his lover was trying to avoid making eye contact with him. “I won’t leave you hanging anymore. I’ll make sure to completely satisfy you.”

Alec’s body heated up once hearing that and his body shuddered with excitement. "Magnus," whispered Alec into Magnus' ear. His lips travelled then to Magnus' exposed neck, placing feather light kisses all over it. The older one smiled after feeling a pair of lips tickling against his skin, but then let out a strangled moan when Alec's kisses transformed into gentle sucking. Magnus entangled his fingers into Alec's hair and gently tugged onto it, making the younger one more confident. Alec's hands continued roaming around Magnus' body and he gasped when Magnus placed his other hand onto his backside and squeezed it hard.

"Do you like this?" asked Magnus and repeated his actions yet again, leaving Alec breathless. Alec felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage and he slowly nodded. Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's lips gently. By then, Alec's body was literally on fire and he wanted Magnus. God… he needed him so much, it’s been so long.

"Please," pleaded Alec and his eyes widened when he felt something hard against his thigh, which made him rock hard in an instant. He impatiently rolled his hips and he noticed how Magnus' expression changed suddenly. He took that as a sign that Magnus liked it, so he continued moving his hips, rubbing their still clothed erections together. The friction that he was creating was amazing and Alec grabbed Magnus' shoulders and pressed his hips harder against Magnus'. The older one gasped, hunger and want making his mind foggy. He grabbed his lover's hips and started moving them in an even faster and steady pace.

"Amazing, darling," said Magnus and pulled Alec down for another sloppy kiss. Alec's body was shaking hard and when he took Magnus' lower lip between his teeth and then gently bit into it, Magnus groaned.

"God, how I missed this," said Alec, his voice low and needy.

“You’re not the only one,” muttered Magnus with a grin

Magnus swallowed thickly and licked his lower lip at the wonderful sight before him, Alec’s eyes were half-lidded, glazed over with lust, his lips parted slightly as he was panting for air. The way that Magnus was looking at Alec made him let out a low moan and somehow managed to force himself not to look away. Alec flinched when his boyfriend’s fingers found their way beneath his shirt and slowly started lifting it up. The younger one gripped Magnus' shoulders harder and closed his eyes tightly when Magnus' cold fingers started drawing uneven patterns against his warm skin.

"Alexander," breathed out Magnus and Alec slowly opened his eyes, because he wanted to see why the other one needed his attention. When his eyes were finally opened, he saw how Magnus' dark eyes were looking back at him and were filled with only warmth and love. That made Alec choke up a little and he then gave him a faint smile.

"What is it?" asked Alec, his breathing fast and uneven.

"Where should we do it?" asked the older one teasingly.

"It doesn't really matter," blurted out Alec and then made a short pause to collect himself. "I…I mean… where would you like to?"

"Right here," was the Magnus’ quick reply and before Alec could say something else, Magnus already claimed his lips again. Alec whimpered at the sudden kiss, but soon melted right into it and his body was on fire again when he felt how Magnus' hands started roaming all over his body.

"H-hurry up then," moaned Alec into their deep kiss, making Magnus smirk. He would usually tease the younger one a little bit more, but he couldn't wait any longer that time. He then quickly nodded and watched how Alec slowly got onto his legs and slowly slid down his pants and a T-shirt. When Alec saw the way that Magnus was looking at him, he quickly looked down and nervously shifted from one leg to the other one.

"You may continue," said Magnus, amused with the show that Alec was giving him. His eyes travelled down Alec's pale body and stopped on a very visible bulge in Alec's underwear. Magnus gave his throbbing member a gentle squeeze through his clothes and then gulped, his eyes filled with hunger and want.

Alec could hear the thumping of his heart in his head and he wasn't really fond of the dizziness, which was slowly kicking in. "Not fair," said Alec and pouted. "You should take some clothes off as well."

"Hmm? Sounds fair to me," said Magnus, smirk creeping onto his face. He quickly took off his most of his clothes and his underwear was the only thing that he had left on. He noticed how Alec's eyes widened at the sight of his naked body and the blush didn't go unseen from Magnus' eyes as well. Alec stayed quiet, but the look on his face was begging Magnus to continue. And that was what he exactly did. Magnus continued by slowly sliding his underwear down to his ankles and Alec let out a loud sigh when his lover was completely naked in front of him. Magnus then sat down onto the sofa again, waiting for Alec to make his next move. Knowing that Magnus was waiting for him to continue, Alec came closer to him and quickly got rid of his underwear as well. After gathering enough courage, Alec slowly straddled Magnus' legs again, looking down this time. Magnus chuckled and gently cupped his boyfriend's face, lifting his gaze up. Alec returned him a small smile. The older one noticed how Alec's body was shivering more and more. He knew that Alec's body was begging for release; just like his did.

"I missed you so much," he whispered the into the young man's ear, making shivers run up Alec's spine. "I promised, didn’t I? I’m going to fuck you hard, you’ll hardly get any sleep, angel," he added and noticed the rush of excitement in Alec’s eyes.

Alec felt how another heat wave flushed over his body, but he didn't say anything back. Instead, he lifted himself a little bit and kissed Magnus ever so gently, making his heart swell with happiness and love. Alec gently hummed into their deep kiss, letting Magnus explore and taste the warmth of his mouth. Alec tried his best to keep up with his fast and passionate kisses that were leaving him dizzy and light headed, but Alec liked the feeling of that. Alec placed his hands on top of Magnus' chest and slowly slid them down, stopping them on his stomach before moving them back up.

Alec loved touching and exploring Magnus' strong and muscular body. He could feel that Magnus must've liked it too because his heartbeat became rapid and his breathing fastened. Alec let out a loud gasp when Magnus moved a hand between their bodies and moaned loudly when Magnus' fingers wrapped themselves around his swollen member, which was begging to be touched. Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth slightly opened. Magnus felt himself getting even harder at Alec's erotic face and he forced a small smile. Magnus then stroked him a few times, before running his thumb over the tip of Alec's cock, making the young man let out yet another moan.

"Magnus, I need more. Please,” pleased Alec and Magnus groaned at Alec's words and he crushed their lips together. When he broke their kiss, he brought his hand up and placed his fingers on top of Alec's swollen and bruised lips. Alec gave him a confused look, but then he flushed into deep shades of red when he realised what Magnus wanted him to do.

"Suck them," ordered Magnus, his voice hoarse and low.

Alec carefully took Magnus' fingers into his mouth, gently sucking on them. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, his face burning from embarrassment. But since that was something that Magnus wanted him to do, he tried to push his embarrassment away and he proceeded with gently circling his tongue around Magnus' slender fingers. Magnus felt how he grew even harder when Alec continued licking and gently nibbling on his fingers. He imagined that Alec was sucking somewhere else and he then impatiently took his fingers out of the younger one's mouth. "That would be enough," said Magnus softly and gently wiped some of the drool which was dripping from the corners of the other's mouth. God… Alec really had no ideas what he was doing to him, did he? He then slowly brought his hand lower and pressed his fingers against Alec's entrance.

When Alec felt Magnus touching that place, he arched his back and hid his face into Magnus' naked chest. He then leaned a bit forward, so that he was almost laying on top of his boyfriend. The older one chuckled at that and then pressed his fingers a little bit harder against that spot and Alec let out a loud gasp. Alec knew that Magnus loved teasing him like that. The older one finally decided that he was teasing his lover long enough; he finally pushed one finger inside. Alec's eyes widened when something entered him and he pushed his lips together. When the second digit was added inside of him, Alec felt a burning sensation present at the lower part of his body. He let out a small whimper of discomfort, which disappeared when Magnus finally started moving his fingers inside of him. Magnus felt how Alec circled his arms around his neck and a small smile appeared on his lips. He then continued by gently working his fingers in a scissoring motions and when Magnus crooked his fingers, Alec swore that he saw stars.

"Fuck me," whispered Alec then, grinding his hips against Magnus, just to show him how badly he needed him.

Magnus nodded, not wanting to waste any more time. He then pulled his fingers out, stood up and grabbed Alec's wrist, dragging him with him as he walked. Alec’s eyes widened when the other suddenly stood up and started dragging him towards the wall, but as he was pinned against the wall just a few seconds later, he found the whole situation even more arousing and he smiled. Fucking Alec against the wall seemed much more appealing to Magnus at the moment and judging by the way that Alec was moaning, he liked the idea as well.

"Magnus," moaned Alec and let out a surprised yelp when Magnus suddenly turned him around, so that he was then facing the cold wall. Alec was about to make a comment about it how unfair Magnus was being again, but then didn't say anything when he felt how Magnus pressed his body against his. Alec's body lit up like a candle as Magnus' body was pressed against his and he leaned against Magnus’ strong body, gasping after feeling something hard against his thigh. Alec smiled... Magnus was hard as well.

"Alec," whispered Magnus into his lover’s ear and then started planting kisses all over Alec's exposed nape. The younger one leaned his head to the left, allowing Magnus to get a better access and he then opened his eyes when he felt how Magnus’ hands made their way to his stomach, up to his chest. A surprised moan left Alec's mouth when Magnus gently pinched one of his hardened nipples and he then blushed crimson red after hearing Magnus' deep laughter behind him.

"It feels good, right?" asked Magnus and then gave Alec's nape another kiss. Alec decided not to say anything and Magnus' smirk widened because he knew that that was a sign that Alec was embarrassed. He then moved his hands lower, making Alec even more aroused. "You are so hard," commented Magnus and gently touched Alec's aching member. "Look you're leaking already."

"Shut up and fuck me already," said Alec, trying his best to sound composed, but he knew that his voice was shaking terribly.

Magnus nodded and wrapped his fingers around Alec's cock. Alec arched his back when he finally got what he was dying to get and couldn't hold back a moan when Magnus' hand started moving in fast and sharp jerks. The younger male placed his hands against the wall, to have a better support and closed his eyes tightly when he felt something hot and wet against his neck once again. Magnus felt how Alec grew even harder against his palm and judging by the way that the other was moaning, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Because Magnus wanted to tease Alec a bit longer, he slowed down the movement of his hand and chuckled when Alec let out an annoyed groan.

"What the fuck, Magnus?" asked Alec and turned around. "I-I was just about to-"

"Come?" asked Magnus and raised his eyebrow. He then removed his hand and kissed Alec gently. "Well I can’t allow you to come quite yet, darling," he said. "There's so much more that we have to do," he added and pressed his hard member against Alec's already twitching hole.

"Magnus, I... ah-" said Alec and quickly turned his head.

Magnus slowly got down onto his knees, smirking when Alec looked back in confusion.

"Magnus?" asked Alec.

"Yeah?" asked Magnus with a teasing tone, gently running his fingers against Alec's entrance again. Alec closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat speeding up once again. Magnus then spread his lover's cheeks apart with a pleased grin on his face. "What is it, Alec?" asked Magnus a bit louder and slammed his tongue into the younger one. All that Alec could do in response was to moan lewdly and arch his back.

"Oh god... Magnus," moaned Alec and leaned against the wall for better support.

Magnus hummed and slowly licked the other one open, taking deep pleasure in watching how Alec's knees were buckling and how loud the other one was moaning. The little pleas and whimpers that were filling his ears seemed like the most beautiful music to Magnus. Magnus could feel his stomach burning with anticipation and all that he wanted to do was to bury himself inside of Alec, making him scream with pleasure in the process.

" _More,"_ begged Alec and Magnus couldn't suppress a moan. _"Please... I need more."_

"God, darling… you’re making me crazy," moaned Magnus, who couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to fully prepare Alec, but at that moment, he didn't care about it anymore. Because Magnus decided that he hadn't teased Alec enough, he parted Alec's cheeks once again, rubbing his hard member against Alec's entrance, making the other gasp at the process.

"M-Magnus," moaned Alec out and turned around, his cheeks flushed. He had his hair stuck on his forehead from sweating and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly. "Please just do it already."

"Do what, Alec?" asked Magnus, gently biting Alec earlobe. Even though that he was dying to be buried inside of that warm and hot hole, watching Alec beg for it was even more pleasing. "If you don't say it correctly, I can't know what you mean by that."

"Just put it inside of me already," said Alec and then blushed harder. "... your cock. I need it."

"I love you, Alec," purred Magnus, still rubbing himself against Alec's twitching hole. He then swallowed thickly and continued talking. "You need it that bad, don't you? My cock... filling you up, feels like you'd die if you don't get it, right?"

"Yes... yes," said Alec, almost breathless. "I need it… so please," said Alec, his words sounding almost like sobbing.

"You’ll get what you want. I can’t hold back anymore as well," said Magnus, gently cupped Alec's chin and slightly turned his head, so that he could kiss his lover properly onto the mouth. "Here... here's your reward," said Magnus, spread Alec's cheeks wider and slowly started pushing himself inside. Alec let out a small whimper as Magnus' cock slid past the first ring of muscles and then threw his head back as Magnus impatiently pushed himself fully inside of Alec.

Alec spread his legs wider apart and then leaned against the wall with his body, since standing on his own felt too difficult at that point. The feeling of being stretched out by Magnus' cock was almost overwhelming and Alec had to take deep, shallow breaths as he was trying to make the burning pain go away. It hurt like hell, but it was such a satisfying sensation as well; he had missed that feeling and now that Magnus was finally there, he felt as if he was going to die if he wasn’t going to get more. It scared the younger male; he was addicted to the other and he bit into his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning any further. Magnus, on the other hand, had much difficulties by keeping still and not moving. Alec's insides were squeezing him so perfectly and he then grabbed Alec's hips.

"Alec," moaned Magnus and leaned forward, planting a kiss between Alec's shoulder blades. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no," said Alec and shook his head. "You can move."

"Beg for it, Alec."

Alec felt how his body heated up and he smirked. _"M-Magnus, you idiot,"_ said Alec and grit his teeth. “I need it, so please… move. F-fuck me!”

As soon as Alec said that, Magnus gripped Alec's hips even steadier and finally started moving his hips. At first he was going slowly, but he soon sped up the pace, moving in fast and steady rhythm, making Alec moan lewdly against the wall. Alec placed his hot and sweaty forehead against the cold wall and then bit his hand so that he wasn't being so loud. As soon as Magnus noticed that, he smirked, grabbed a handful of Alec's thick hair and yanked his head back.

"Don't be quiet," said Magnus, who enjoyed hearing Alec moan.

Alec moaned lewdly when his hair was being tugged on and he leaned against Magnus' body. God, he loved the way that the other was ordering him around. At that moment he didn't care how embarrassing it was, he would do everything just to keep Magnus doing what he was doing. Magnus' member suddenly hit against that special bundle of nerves and Alec arched his back.

"There... right there," moaned Alec and swallowed thickly. _"More... deeper... harder,"_ said Alec, making Magnus lose all the little self-control that he still had left. He quickened up the pace, thrusting violently into Alec and the younger could only moan as his prostate was being hit dead on.

"You're so fucking tight," said Magnus against Alec's ear, making Alec tighten around him even more. The older one gritted his teeth, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He suddenly pulled out of Alec completely and before Alec could complain, Magnus turned Alec around lifted him up and pinned him hard against the wall. Alec let out a surprised yelp and quickly wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, while his legs went around Magnus' waist.

Magnus grabbed his own cock and then gave it a few strokes before sliding it back into Alec. Alec moaned loudly because in this position Magnus could reach even deeper inside of him. Magnus allowed himself to take a few moments to appreciate his lover’s face at that moment. Alec looked completely wrecked, his face was sweaty and flushed, and his mouth slightly parted, some of the drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. He licked his lower lip, almost coming at the sight of Alec's erotic face. He then gripped Alec's hips once again and started pounding into Alec once again.

"M-Magnus so good," said Alec in between the moans as Magnus continued to abuse his prostate. Magnus then pinned Alec even harder against the wall and his hands lifted Alec's legs higher, allowing him better access. Alec placed his hands onto Magnus' shoulders and buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck, gently sucking the skin there, making Magnus gasp at the process.

Alec was a moaning and shivering mess by that point. He had much difficulties with forming any coherent sentences as he was being fucked into oblivion. Magnus was panting hard and he knew that he was really close. But still, he kept moving his hips fast. Alec wanted more so he started moving as well, fucking himself on Magnus' cock and the older one closed the distance between them, making Alec's cock rubbing on his stomach. The friction that Alec was getting was amazing and he knew that he was close as well.

"Magnus... _I love you,"_ moaned Alec, making Magnus groan again. "I'm so close, Magnus... I'm gonna come," said Alec and closed his eyes.

Magnus felt how Alec tightened around him and he grit his teeth. "Alec, I love you," said Magnus and gave Alec a sloppy kiss. "Me too, I'm so close."

Magnus slammed one last time into Alec, before he was pushed over the edge. The younger one let out a scream when Magnus slammed into him one final time, that moment becoming too much for him as well. He came with his loud moan, painting his and Magnus' stomach with his own release, holding Magnus close to himself.

"That... that was amazing," said Magnus, panting hard as he slowly placed Alec back onto the floor.

Alec was too far gone at that moment, too tired to even stand on his own, so he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, supporting himself onto him. “I,” breathed out Alec and gripped Magnus’ shoulders, leaning back against the wall and he closed his eyes. “Yeah… this was beyond amazing,” he then said once he was able to calm down his breathing and then opened his eyes, looking over at Magnus. Magnus’ soft laughter filled his ears and he felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

The older wrapped his arms around Alec and sighed happily. “I love you,” he then said, pressing a kiss against Alec’s temple and the younger chuckled as well, hugging his boyfriend back.

“’love you too, Magnus… so much.”

Magnus grinned and once he pulled away, he pressed their lips together, taking Alec’s hand into his own, walking towards his bedroom, dragging the other with him. “Ready for round two, darling?” asked Magnus and turned around.

“You bet,” said Alec, his face bright and his loud laughter filled the room when Magnus pushed him back against his bed, climbing on top of him as their lips met in yet another kiss.

 


End file.
